


Искусство

by SnowBeatles



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBeatles/pseuds/SnowBeatles
Summary: Брэндон предлагает Филлипу совершить убийство. Ради искусства.
Relationships: Phillip Morgan/Brandon Shaw





	Искусство

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу эту работу с фикбука: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9496243

— Нет, — Филлип сводит брови, мотает головой. — Нет, нет, нет, ты же не всерьёз?

— Тебе не нравится идея? Ты же любишь искусство, Филлип. Это красиво. Как твоя музыка.

— Но ты же не будешь писать ноты человеческой кровью!

Филлип выстукивает беспокойный ритм пальцами по столу, отводя взгляд от Брэндона.

— Не буду, это банально. Тем более, если проводить такое сравнение, моя идея скорее в том, чтобы воспроизвести эти ноты человеческим криком.

— Брэндон!

— Да не бойся ты. Я не фанат расчленения, это грубо и пошло. Я хочу разыграть спектакль, мне не нужно кровавое месиво.

Филлип сбивается с ритма, хлопает по столу ладонью и опрокидывает в себя остаток виски из стакана. Он уже встаёт, хочет выбежать из столовой и запереться в спальне, когда Брэндон ловит его за плечо.

Рука у Брэндона тяжелая, сильная, но сейчас ложится мягко. Вывернуться ничего не стоит, Филлип понимает, что может просто дёрнуть плечом, и Брэндон сам уберёт руку. Даст добежать до спальни, не будет ломиться, только постучит через час и спросит, можно ли войти. Одно пугает: от своей идеи он не откажется. Если кто и может переубедить Брэндона — это только Филлип.

Поэтому Филлип останавливается, разворачивается и снова поднимает взгляд. Смотрит Брэндону в глаза и пытается выглядеть уверенно.

— Что, если нас поймают? Общество не разделяет твоих идей.

— Не поймают. Ты считаешь меня глупее полиции? Мы проработаем всё до мелочей, это и есть искусство.

Филлип морщится, закусывает губу и всё-таки поводит плечом. Брэндон убирает руку и смотрит мягче.

— Если ты откажешься, мне придётся сделать всё самому.

— Я буду знать.

— Ты не сдашь меня, — говорит Брэндон спокойно и уверенно, и Филлип понимает: он прав.

Филлип не смог бы добровольно лишиться Брэндона. Даже ради справедливости. Даже если бы жертвой был не Дэвид, а кто-нибудь более близкий: ближе Брэндона у Филлипа всё равно никого нет.

— Я не хочу, я не справлюсь. Что, если нас поймают из-за меня?

Брэндон с улыбкой качает головой.

— Справишься, я бы не предлагал тебе иначе. Ну что, ты в деле?

Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга, и Филлип уже сам хватает Брэндона за руку. Переплетает их пальцы. Подобие рукопожатия, чтобы скрепить их подобие сделки, и Брэндон ставит печать на договоре, целуя костяшки пальцев Филлипа.

В конце концов, если план провалится, они умрут в один день. Вполне себе романтично.


End file.
